


Song of the Sea

by anothertimeperhaps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mermaid!Armin, roughly based off of Irish folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothertimeperhaps/pseuds/anothertimeperhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, merfolk brought music to a local village, until greed and covetousness brought suffering to those both on land and sea.  Many years later, Eren, a young fisherman who lives on a cliff by the sea, is given the chance to solve the mystery that has haunted him for years in exchange for giving a young merman a taste of the world he has never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mermaid's Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First chapter! Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :)

_Long ago, when people still believed in faeries and magic and Gods who ruled uncontested over the lives of all on land or sea, there existed a small town to the north, surrounded by sea on all sides but one, who could still attest to the existence of merfolk.  They had once been plentiful, often seen in the numerous coves and rocky shallows that adorned the outer reaches of the land._

_Even in those days merfolk made themselves scarce when humans were nearby, but it was said that, if you left your windows open at night, you could hear their songs echo, amplified by the rocky cliffs and carried by the wind.  So beautiful was their music that the people of the town grew covetous.  Rich merchants began to hunt them by night, casting their nets far and wide.  Many merfolk were taken with the hopes of hearing their songs, only for their captors to face disappointment when their new prizes quickly became despondent and fell into silence.  The prisoners, once separated from the sea, lost the will to live, with most dying mere weeks after their capture._

_After the raids, each night’s air was filled not with the lovely, lilting music of the past, but with shrieks and howls of grief and rage.  Anyone who lived then would have attested that it was truly a terrible thing to behold, and the villagers began to sleep with their windows closed to stifle the symphony borne of their sins.   But that was not the end of the villager’s problems._

_It was speculated, when three merchant ships that were scheduled to return to the town earlier that winter vanished without a trace, that the merfolk had something to do with it.  Black magic, they thought, as only a curse or evil doings could explain why their men had failed to return from the neighboring province on a trip mere days away on a route that hadn’t given them trouble in generations.  Fearing that any more sea travel would further invoke the rage of the merfolk, the townspeople quickly became more isolated in the months to come.   After some time had passed, the villagers were sorely lacking vital supplies from their regular trading partners.  With a formidable mountain range blocking their passage to the north, most did not dare cross, and those who did seldom returned.  Blocked on all sides, the hunger and misery became unbearable, the people became desperate.  The next town hall meeting was utter chaos, with the townsfolk demanding that the mayor do something about their current predicament.  Ideas were tossed around the table as to how they might go about avoiding or abating their current situation.  Perhaps the sailors might stop their ears with cotton, so that their tempestuous songs would not sway their hearts and lead them to peril?  Or maybe they ought to take an offensive stance, preparing their ships with various bombs and spears to try and drive them away should they get too close.   However, very soon their planning was to be for naught._

 

_It was said, on the sixth month after the raids, the last captured mermaid finally faded out of existence.  The townspeople peered their heads out their windows as the sun set, noting the peculiar absence of sound on the wind.  With the death of the last captured mermaid, the merfolk song could no longer be heard, neither the clear song of the sea nor the enraged throes of grief.  The song would not be sung that night, nor for many nights to come, until the music of the merfolk drifted out of living memory._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
On the top of a west facing rocky cliff overlooking the sea, a boy (or, a young man now, as he would be considered in those days), by the name of Eren, made his living through the fish trade that was a major factor of the local economy.   He himself, however, owned no great fishing vessels, no large nets big enough to swallow entire schools of fish and anything else unlucky enough to be caught in the way.  All he had to his name was a series of small nets that he wove with his own hands, a few traps here and there, a spear that had been passed down to him by his old master, and of course, his boat.  It was nothing fancy, just big enough to hold himself and one other person plus their supplies.  Even the paint was peeling off in some places, but it never failed Eren before and he was quite fond of it.  

Bare feet slapped on the dock as Eren ran to his boat.  He was flustered, planning on starting his day early to catch a school of cod before it left the sea near his shore to migrate elsewhere.  He had only a short window of time to work, and he had slept in on accident, his heart leaping in distress when he awoke to the sun already streaming through his window.   _Just two or three, that’s all I need from this lot,_ he thought to himself as he hurried.  He slipped on his boots, which lay near the end of the dock next to where his boat was tied up.  Carefully, he lowered himself into the boat, minding the tipping and swaying so he didn’t end up in the water.  He set the lunch he had made for himself, steamed crab legs and a side of hard boiled eggs that he had traded for in town.  

He had gotten a special deal that day- a three pound wrasse for two dozen eggs! If he had been a tad more observant, then he might have picked up on the fact that the merchant’s daughter, Saoirse, had fancied him for some time now.  But to her misfortune, he was exceptionally oblivious when it came to the matters of the heart.  While he hurried home, grateful at the girl’s generosity, Saoirse rested her fist against her cheek, wondering if indeed there was any boy more hopeless than Eren Jaeger!

“And we’re off!” Eren exclaimed, to no one in particular.   Now settled into the small boat, he untied the thick rope from the pier and used a worn paddle to push himself away.   Further and further he drifted, until the dock was a small speck on the horizon.  He got to his feet uncertainly, the powerful sea breeze tossing his dark hair over his eyes as he struggled with the netting before casting it into the water.  Now, he waited.  Some time passed, and the heat from the sun, now hovering overhead, made Eren feel drowsy.  He leaned back, using a straw hat to cover his face while he rested.  He didn’t mind the heat so much, and he was used to it by now, all the expeditions he had been on giving his normally fair skin a bronzy hue.  

It appeared as though today was not a fruitful one for the young fisherman, as the sun began to set without a single pull from his net.  It would be dark in a couple of hours, and since Eren hadn’t gotten a single bite, he decided it would be best to pack it in.  It always made him anxious to go home empty handed, as he was well aware that his fishing was just barely enough to sustain himself, a fact that became even more apparent when his day’s work was hopeless and his cupboards at home were sparse.  At least this week was not a case of the latter issue, however, as, by Eren’s estimate he had enough food to last about five days, perhaps a full week if he stretched it.

Exhausted, he reached over the side of the boat and began reeling in his net.   _Not a damn thing_ , he lamented to himself.  It was true that he had felt no indications of any kind of catch, but he had hoped that perhaps even a small fish would have become ensnared, just enough so that he wouldn’t have to return with nothing to show for his efforts.  Sighing unhappily, he began paddling back to the dock, reaching the familiar faded wood within twenty minutes.  He tied up his boat once more, then gathered the remnants of his lunch and gear in his arms before making the steep trudge up the narrow path to his house.  

Eren’s home was a stark white against the fading sun and darkening clouds.  It was a decently sized house, certainly not something he could have afforded on his meager income had he not inherited it from his late father.  He entered through the kitchen door, wiping his boots off on the mat and setting them up near the door.  The heat had made Eren bone-tired, and he barely had the strength to draw a bath and gulp down some water.  He knew he ought to eat something, but he didn’t feel hungry at all.  He set out a towel for himself, opening the bathroom window a crack with a light push and shucking off his clothes before gingerly stepping into the hot water  Once he sank down into the warm bath there was nothing save an incoming hurricane that would have moved him from his spot.  He sighed contentedly, letting the heat unwind his stiff muscles.  He felt the breeze cool his exposed knees and shoulders like a balm.  He soon entered that twilight-like phase when one is not sure if they are sleeping or waking.  He drifted like this for a while, further lulled by the soft singing that carried through the window.  It was clear and lovely, in some sort of language he didn’t understand and yet seemed strangely familiar...

Subconsciously, Eren sensed that something was peculiar and awoke with a start.  The singing had stopped, with him being unsure if it had just stopped or stopped a while ago or perhaps hadn’t been real to begin with.  He immediately noticed that the once-warm bathwater was now beginning to cool with the evening chill, and he quickly washed his hair and stepped out.  He toweled off before yanking his sleep clothes on, padding silently to his bedroom.  

On the left side of his bed there was a large window overlooking the sea, and most importantly, his dock and boat.  His hands moved toward his bedside table, from which he drew a long tallow candle and a pack of matches.  He struck a match against the side of the pack with a hiss, the small light wavering in the darkness until he affixed it to the wick.  He extinguished the stick with a flick of his wrist before moving to set the candle in its usual holder on the windowsill.  However, before he was able to place it, something gave him pause.  

Out in the bay, just beyond the dock, was a speck of yellow.  He peered closer.  Not just any speck, it was a person! He could see the yellow of their hair from here!  And, from his point of view, it looked like they were...staring..at him?  He couldn’t actually tell if they saw him from his distance, but somehow he was almost certain that they could.  Then, as quickly as the figure appeared, it vanished into the waves with a splash.   _No,_ Eren thought to himself.   _Not a person.  A mermaid._


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren confronts his mermaid and old memories provide a painful reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far! Whew, this chapter ended up being longer than I expected!

_“Dad!” A small voice cried out, short, chubby legs propelling the five year old as fast as he could go.  The pitter-patter of footsteps was just barely drowned out by the sound of the waves crashing against the pier, as well as the raucous laughter coming from the crew of the ship directly behind them._

_“Incoming, dear,” Carla Jaeger called out with a laugh, watching her son’s valiant attempt to knock his father off his feet.  Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a braid, her arms full of bags as she brought her husband’s belongings and medical supplies down the dock to be loaded onto the ship._

_Grisha Jaeger, the boy’s father, spun around quickly and scooped up his son by his underarms, giving him a few short tosses before planting a messy kiss on his cheek.  “Have you come to say goodbye to your old man?” He questioned, still raising Eren slightly in his arms._

_The novelty of being carried had worn off, and Eren started to squirm a bit, signaling his father to lower him to the ground.  “Where are you going this time? How long will you be gone? Are you gonna bring me back a present?”  Eren fired off, scuffing his shoes on the wooden planks beneath them as he hopped from one foot to the other._

_“Hmm, well, this time around I’m going across the way to Inishmore, I have some business there.  There’s a nasty fever going around, and the doctors there could use all the help they can get.  I have few checkups too, I know for sure the Ackerman’s little girl needs her yearly vaccinations.  It shouldn’t take more than a week, the voyage isn’t long at all.”  Grisha paused, a smile forming on his face.  “Plus, for my trouble of coming all the way out there, I’m always paid well.”  He glanced at his wife apologetically.  “I know this situation isn’t ideal, but they really do need my help out there....”_

_Carla rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.  “Bah, go play hero all you like.  I’ll tell you good luck on your travels, but just know that while you’re gone, we’ll be eating lobster stew till there’s none left when you get home.”_

_Dr. Jaeger gasped in mock horror.  “How cruel, what have I ever done to deserve such scorn.  Alas.  However, I appreciate your sentiments and I’ll be sure to pass them along to my second family.”_

_Carla turned red, smacking her husband in the arm while he bellowed with laughter.  Eren stared on, not really understanding why she called Dad a hero in her pretend voice.  He was rather proud of the fact that his father was the town doctor, as it was certainly a more illustrious title than say, fishmonger or shepard.  But he kept these thoughts to himself, as a more pressing issue was still on his mind._

_“Hey Dad, so what are you gonna bring me?”  Eren tugged on the sleeve of Grisha’s coat, thick and black, and inlaid with moleskin by his mother to keep out the damp and cold._

_Dr. Jaeger crouched down so he was eye level with his son.  “Well, Eren, what would you like? You can have anything that I can find there.”  He glanced over at his wife, who was mouthing the words “within reason” silently, her hands around her mouth.  He quickly turned back to Eren, echoing, “within reason, of course.”_

_Eren beamed.  “Okay, well, maybe you should write this down.  I know that you’re old and old people forget stuff really easy, and this is kind of important.”_

_He grinned, his hands still resting on the boy’s shoulder, one reaching up to ruffle his hair.  “I think I’ll be okay, kiddo, but thanks for thinking of me.” Carla snorted behind them._

_Eren nodded. “Well, I want a knife, and it’s gotta have a really cool handle, preferably with my name carved into it, and-”_

_“Okay, that’s enough.” Carla stepped in, scooping Eren into her arms before he could finish his demands.  “Dad’s gotta be heading out now, we don’t wanna make the sailors angry, now do we?”_

_Eren turned his head to the side, crossing his short arms and sticking out his bottom lip slightly.  Dr. Jaeger chuckled,  “don’t worry, I’ll bring you back something special, but it’ll be a surprise, okay?”  Eren nodded solemnly.  He really wanted a knife of his very own, but he knew better than to argue with his Mom._

_His Dad put his hat on over his combed-back hair.  “Alright family, I’m off.”  Leaning in to give his wife and son a kiss goodbye, he hoisted his bags over his shoulders and climbed the ramp aboard.  As the ship began to pull away from the pier, he spared one last look in their direction.  Eren was still clinging to his Mom’s side, one hand in hers and the other waving after him, his wife doing the same.  He gave a mock salute to Eren, who grinned toothily in response.  Carla and Eren stood stock-still until the ship vanished over the horizon._

_Life continued as normal.  Every time Dr. Jaeger went to work away from home, Eren and his Mom maintained a tradition.  Each night before bed, they lit a candle on Eren’s windowsill, which faced the west shore and had a clear view of the dock.  “So that Dad can see us from far away, even in the dark.” His mother explained, her smooth hand cupping the flickering light.  Eren liked the thought of that.  A week went by.  His mother watched the sea from the window, and he tried to ignore the way her hands trembled when she thought he wasn’t watching.  A day went by, then another.  His Mom insisted everything was fine, Dad’s just running a bit late is all.  She didn’t smile as much, though, and he had to try extra hard to get her attention.  Another week.  They heard the rumors in town.  Every night, Eren lit his candle._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Deciding that going out after dark to chase a mermaid was a bad idea, Eren opted to plan his next move and wait until the following day.  After all, weren’t merfolk supposed to have night vision or something? He wasn’t exactly certain on the logistics, but there was no way he was giving the creature an advantage over him, else he was sure he’d end up either drowned or eaten.  Though the conflict between merfolk and humans had happened over twelve years ago, this was the first time one had dared showed its face around these waters since then.  

 _Now’s my chance,_ Eren thought.  He planned to capture the mermaid, and, through whatever means necessary, garner the whereabouts of his father.  His father, the local doctor, who had disappeared that fateful night, along with 234 other sailors, merchants, laborers.  Husbands. Wives. Sons. Daughters. Three vessels set out from Inishmore, three vanished into the sea.  No wreckage had ever washed ashore, nor a single body found.  

The day was young; dew drops clung to the grass and a misty breeze made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  He brought with him a net, his biggest one, and his knife in case things went south.  His boots were left back at the house, as he figured he could move more stealthily without them.  The sun had not yet rose, but judging by the gloomy clouds covering the skies, Eren doubted it would pierce through at all that day.  

It was a bit cold, but he barely noticed considering how...excited? Afraid? Just what was it that he was feeling?  He had longed after the truth since he was a child, but what if he actually uncovered it?  What would he do with that truth? He realized with a shudder that he may soon come to learn that his father is truly dead, something he’d never been able to accept.  Either way, he was tired.  Tired of being the only one, it seemed, who still believed that the lost passengers could be alive.

Years ago, when the disappearances were still recent, he shared his optimism with other children in town, some of whom had lost family themselves.  It had been good, at first.  He encouraged them not to relinquish their hope, and for a while they thrived on one another’s energy and belief.  But as time passed, more and more of his friends stopped coming to play with him.  It was hard to accept back then, why they were avoiding him.  But as he grew older, he began to realize that his hope had been causing others pain.   Like a wound, grief will fester inside someone unless they can heal.  Close up, move on.  But Eren just couldn’t find it in himself to do that.  His Mom tried to heal, he remembered.  He watched her try so hard that it hurt.

“That’s why you stopped lighting the candle, isn’t it?”  Eren said aloud.  He felt as though he had swallowed a stone, tears pricking at his eyes.  He wiped them away with his free hand and stared ahead.  He was almost at the dock.

Moving silently, he rehearsed his plan in his head.  Though he was only a small child when merfolk still lived near the village, he knew their habits well enough from local stories.   When merfolk were spotted near shore, they were usually there to follow a school of fish, tracking their migratory patterns.  Staying a few weeks or longer, depending on the individual group, they would sleep close to shore during the day to keep away from larger predators who couldn’t navigate the shallow waters as easily.  

In fact, if memory served, the mermaids that used to sleep near his family’s beach usually congregated in one specific cove...he knew because, as a small child, he would try and sneak up on them to watch.  However, being a clumsy toddler, he always made too much noise on the way down and one would eventually wake and alert the others, diving back into deeper waters before he had the chance to get a good glimpse of them.  

Now, having those memories, Eren knew exactly which paths to traverse to minimize the sounds of his footsteps.   _Let’s hope she’s a heavy sleeper,_ Eren thought, both hands on the net.  Careful of his footing, he climbed the slippery, moss-laden rocks that were strewn around the cove’s entrance.  His bare feet hit the sand soundlessly, and...there!

Okay, so he had been wrong about the maid part.  The boy’s flat chest rose and fell with each breath with the slow, steady rhythm of someone who is deeply asleep.  His flaxen hair hung loosely about his face, falling to about the length of his chin.  It partly covered his face, young, if Eren went by his round cheeks and large eyes.  His lips were slightly parted, and a mist of condensation spilled out between them with each breath.   And then, of course, there was the most noticeable part- his tail.  

It lay still but for the occasional involuntary flick, and it was covered in pale-blue scales, not to mention long- Eren thought to himself that he ought to be careful around it, as even despite the boy’s diminutive frame, he was sure that it could do some real damage with a single smack.  Hadn’t he learned the peculiar strength that fish possessed throughout all the years in his trade, after all?  He could tell just by looking at it that it probably consisted of pure muscle, extending from the beginning of his tailfin to where scales tapered off into human flesh around his waist.  

The boy stirred slightly, given Eren a moment’s hesitation as his heart leapt in his chest.   _Not yet!_ He panicked.  Had he sensed his presence? He thought he had been silent as can be, even to his own ears!   _It’s now or never,_ Eren told himself, patting the blade sheathed at his side before lifting the net ever so slightly.  

He threw.  As soon as the net landed, the boy awoke with a start.  His eyes were widened, and they gave off a slight glow in the dim light.  He moved to thrash his tail, and Eren moved quickly to loop it around his lower half before giving a tug to pull his tail up and away rather than down.  If he could restrict his movement there, then he’d have a chance at getting him securely onto land.  

He looked behind him.  There was no way that Eren was getting the merman over the rocks that he had climbed over, not with how violently the boy jerked and yanked against his bonds.  So then, Eren gulped, the only option was to drag him through the shallow water, leading onto the beach, yes, but also providing his captive with his best means of escape.  In the water, the boy had a clear advantage over Eren, and he knew it.  Eren knew he knew it, because after giving a hell-raising struggle before, he suddenly went limp and allowed himself to be dragged from the cove.  He had a really bad feeling about this.  

As soon as they were out into the water about knee-deep, the merman resumed his struggles with a renewed fervor.  He was almost to the dock, so close that Eren could nearly reach out and touch it.... The frantic movements of the merman were almost overwhelming, his tail lashing out and almost knocking Eren upside the head on several occasions.  He reached, his fingers just barely grasped the edge of the boat, still tied to the right side of the dock from yesterday’s failed expedition.  Using all the strength he had, he pulled himself onto the mercifully dry wooden panels while still maintaining a firm grip on the net.  

The boy was right next to the dock, and the more he struggled, the worse he became tangled in the netting.  It was probably getting hard to him to breathe, let alone move about, Eren thought, a flash of sympathy coursing through him.  He wrapped the end of the net around his hand before kneeling down and gripping the boy underneath his arms to hoist him up and out of the water.  It wasn’t easy- he was significantly heavier than he looked, and the task probably would have been impossible if not for the boy’s weakened state.  

Mercifully, he finally pulled the boy out of the water and onto solid ground.  Eren dropped him unceremoniously on his back, his pale skin slapping the dock with a wet _thud._ To his surprise, the boy’s fighting immediately ceased, and instead he elected to stare at Eren with his piercing gaze, still on his back, his body propped up slightly on his elbows.

Unnerved by his unblinking stare, Eren made a move forward, his hand falling to his sheath.  He crouched slightly, extending the palm of his hand toward the boy in a friendly gesture.  “Relax, alright?”  Eren managed.  “I’m not gonna hurt you, but if you keep-”

Eren’s words were cut off suddenly as he felt all of the air leave his lungs at once.  The blow, which he realized to be from the boy’s tail, sent him reeling backwards.  He stumbled, his arms raising helplessly as he tumbled backwards...right into his fishing boat.   _Crack!_  Eren saw a bright light, and then no more.

Eren became aware of himself after a few minutes, feeling the familiar swaying sensation of lying in his boat.   _Ah,_ He consoled himself. _Just a strange dream._

“Strange indeed!”  An amused voice said abruptly, “if this is how you land-folk greet people, then I am sorely disappointed!”  

Eren gasped, his hand flying to his scabbard only to find it empty.  He looked up, quickly scanning his surroundings.  To his surprise, the boy was still there, perched on the edge of the dock, the end of his tail swishing in the water.  

“So you’ve finally awoken.”  The boy said without glancing upward, his gaze focused on- ah, mystery solved.   In his hands was Eren’s blade, which he was currently using to slice through the cables that had raised some painful-looking red welts on his skin.  “I was afraid I’d killed you.  Now,”  The boy turned, staring at Eren straight on.  The last of the netting was cut away, dropping harmlessly into the water below.  “I’d like us to have a talk, if possible.”  


	3. Truth and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can never go back to the way they were before, no matter how much we want them to.  
> In which Eren and his new companion strike a bargain and astonishing secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is! Chapter three- definitely ended up longer than what I had planned, and thus was posted a little later than I had planned, but on the other hand I've also had a bit of inspiration for future plot elements. Stay tuned ~

_ Eren adapted quickly. Like with his friends in town, he had begun to realize that bringing up his lost father to his mother wasn’t a good idea. They maintained this pattern of denial, with Carla pretending that she was coping and that they could manage to live as they had before without him.   _

_ Dr. Jaeger’s body was never found, but Eren and his mother buried him all the same. _

_ Eren wanted desperately to talk to her about it, but he feared what would happen if he did even more.  Seeing his mother struggle made him feel uncertain and anxious. Even at his tender age he was aware that any wrong move could break the fragile peace they kept between them.   _

_ It wasn’t long after Eren’s sixth year when his mother sat him down and told him the reality of their situation. Up until now, she had been living off of the savings that his father had put away, but with it almost used up things had to change. They couldn’t keep living as they had before, and Carla wanted to make that known to Eren sooner rather than later. _

_ Upon hearing this, Eren felt an unknown terror seize him. In the sweet, naive days of his earlier childhood, Eren never paid any mind to things like money or food. They always had everything they needed, and he assumed that was the way it would always be.   _

_ Hot tears rolled down his face. “Mom, are we gonna lose the house? Will we be starving?” Shivers wracked his small frame. He hated not knowing what was going to happen. All pretense of strength left him when their illusion was abruptly shattered. Denial was no longer an option. _

_ Carla felt a stab of pain in her chest. She moved forward, grabbing her son and holding him close. She felt his tiny hands grasp at the front of her shirt as he stained it with his tears. She buried her face in his hair, inhaling deeply to mask her own grief.  He still smelled the way he did as a baby, the first time she’d held him in her arms, recalling how sweet those moments were. Even the bitterness of loss was precious to her now. She wished with all her heart that he could remain innocent, unaware of the hardships that they would soon face.   _

_ Carla took a deep breath, pulling away to look at her son. One hand cupped his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away his tears, while the other rested upon his shoulder, holding him steady. His lower lip still quivered, and he clutched his shirt in his hands, twisting it anxiously. “No, sweetheart, we’re not gonna lose the house.” Carla put on the most convincing smile that she could manage. “Mom’s not gonna let anything happen, okay? We just have to be very careful about what we spend our money on now. And,” She took a breath. “Mom’s gonna have to find a job, it looks like.” Eren opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak she held up a finger. “Eren, I know this isn’t the best of situations, but it’s what we have to do. We aren’t in trouble now, but if things don’t change we will be.”   _

_ Eren hiccuped, pressing himself against his mother’s side again. “What’s gonna happen to me while you work? Am I gonna get to come with you?”   _

_ Carla stroked the back of his head soothingly.  “I don’t think they’d let me bring you, unfortunately.  But, I’ve already spoken with Hannes, and he said his wife would love to watch you during the day.”  _

_ Eren stomped his foot angrily. “I don’t wanna be away from you all day! And I don’t like Hannes, he’s loud and he smells like alcohol.”   _

_ Carla pursed her lips. “Eren, don’t be rude.  Hannes is a nice man, and his family has shown us much generosity in these last few months. He’s offered this to us, and, frankly, we aren’t in a position to refuse. I’ve already told him yes, as a matter of fact.” _

_ “Mom! You said! You said we were gonna talk about things first, you said before we did anything that we’d figure it out together!” Eren howled, utterly dejected. It felt like a betrayal.   _

_ “I know. Believe me, I know what I said. But I’m the grownup here, and sometimes I need to make choices for the both of us.” Carla’s eyes were weary, but she needed Eren to understand. Understand that this was the way they’d survive. She knew he’d be angry with her; it was inevitable. She only wished she could have protected him longer. “Eren, please try to understand. I don’t like the thought leaving you all day any more than you do. I promise you, I wouldn’t do this if there was any other-” _

_ “You just aren’t trying hard enough, then!”  Eren shouted, angry tears rolling down his face. “If you really wanted to, you’d find a way for us to stay together, and I wouldn’t have to stay with stupid Hannes and his stupid family!” He bolted out of the room before she had the chance to reply.   _

_ She waited for the slam of his bedroom door before sinking to the ground, holding her face in her hands. I have to do right by him, no matter how upset he feels right now, she thought to herself. I can’t lose him, too. _

__ It was nights like these when she missed her husband the most. _ _

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Eren sat up, staring in shock.   _ How hard did I hit my head?   _ He wondered, staring at the boy in front of him.  He heard the splashing sounds coming from where his tail lazily cut through the water, watching it before slowly raising his gaze to meet the other boy’s.  

He cocked his head. “Are you all there? Did you hear what I just said?”

_ Okay, definitely not hearing things.  _ Eren gulped.  “Um, yeah...so, what is it that you want?” His eyes drifted to the boy's hands, which turned Eren’s blade between his fingers, inspecting it carefully.  

The boy sat quietly for a moment. “What I want...”  He paused, as if gathering up his nerves. “What I want, is for you to show me the land world!” He exclaimed brightly, his arms extending from his size as if to note some kind of expansiveness.

_ Huh?  _ Eren didn’t know what to say.  _ That’s it? That’s all he wants?  _ Eren cast a glance sideways  _ Then again, I should be lucky he’s not angry about the whole attempted kidnapping thing… Wait, why isn’t he?  _ Eren’s green eyes darkened. “Wait a second, just why is it that I should help you? I could just leave right now if I wanted to. Plus, why does it have to be me? You could find any unfortunate sucker to give you a grand tour if you wanted.”  

The boy’s tail stilled in the water. “Let’s look at it as an ‘if you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours’ type of situation. Clearly, you wanted to capture me for some reason. Well, as you heard me say before, I’ll come with you. Depending on what you wanted with me, of course.” He smiled nervously at Eren, a firm grip still on the blade. The boy breathed in sharply. “I’ll have you know that it’ll be rather difficult for you to stick me in a tank or sell me, if that’s what you were after.”

_ Wait...what’s he talking about? What’s he trying to- _

His thoughts were quickly cut off when the boy groaned in pain. He leaned back on the pier, his tail now resting on the surface as he lay on his back. Eren watched, transfixed, as the blue scales seemed to stretch, cleaving the heavy tail in two. The scales seemed to melt away before his eyes, leaving soft, pale flesh in their wake. His jaw hung open. Where there had once sat a creature that was decidedly half fish from the waist down was now an entirely human boy.

“You’re...you’re...” Eren couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  

“My friends call me Armin,” he said, gazing excitedly at his new limbs. He ran his fingertips down the tops of his thighs to his ankles, wiggling his toes with a laugh when he reached his feet. “Or at least they would, if I had any. I’m kind of on my own right now.”  

He shakily began to move his legs, attempting to turn sideways so that he faced Eren with his body.

Eren jumped back in shock, tripping over the seat of his boat and landing firmly on his ass.

“Relax,” Armin said. “As you can see, I’m still getting used to these legs. But don’t get any ideas, I’ve still got your sharp thing.”  

“Knife.” Eren responded dully, staring at this peculiar, naked boy. His voice was hoarse. “That’s what it’s called...”  

“Ah, yes! A knife, thank you for that. I’ve been practicing this language for a long time now, but even so, I don’t know everything about it yet.”  He held his chin with one hand thoughtfully. “But I suppose I should answer your other questions, hm let’s see...Well, I chose you for a couple reasons. First, you live close to the sea. That’s good news for me, just in case...it’s just safer for me this way, I think. Secondly, as you said before, I could’ve chosen any random person.  Since you were the first person I saw and took interest in, I guess that makes that unfortunate person you, huh?”

“Hey, you....” Eren growled. This wasn’t going according to plan at all. But, it wasn’t a complete disaster either- the merman, Armin, could have left at any time, but he hadn’t. Eren still had a chance at getting what he wanted. 

“So,” Armin began. He had managed to get himself into a sitting position, his legs crossed underneath the other. “What is it that you wanted me for?”  

Eren felt his mouth go dry. He realized then that, in order to explain himself, he’d have to explain... _ Get ahold of yourself!  _ He berated himself angrily.  _ Isn’t this what you wanted? To get answers?  _

“Armin, right?” Eren made his expression as blank as possible, taking care not to betray the pain he felt bubbling right underneath the surface. “My name is Eren Jaeger. Twelve years ago, three ships bound for this village, carrying many of our people, including my father, disappeared. I tried to capture you because, considering the animosity between our two peoples back then, I think your kind might of had something to do with it.” Eren’s eyes were blazing. “All I want is to know what you know. What happened that night?  Where did they go?” His voice grew quieter. “Are they even still alive?”  

A silence descended upon them. Then, to Eren’s surprise, Armin reached out his hand. Eren clasped it uneasily, allowing himself to be helped to his feet before hoisting himself onto the dock. Upon their closer proximity, Eren became more aware of the boy’s nudity. Armin seemed to have no concept of modesty, however, as his state of undress didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest.  

Waiting for Armin’s answer, Eren averted his gaze shyly before offering him his coat. Armin looked at him curiously before grabbing it and putting it over his shoulders, shifting the unfamiliar weight around a bit before he settled once more.  

“Eren...I’m sorry to say, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never heard of any ships going missing back then. I was still a young child when this would have occurred… But, I certainly would have heard something- it’s kind of an event when something of that size sinks into the sea, you know? It changes the landscape quite a bit down there. Whoever, or whatever, caused the disappearance of those ships, I promise you that us merfolk had nothing to do with it.”  

Eren gritted his teeth, the bitterness of disappointment stinging him deeply. “Ah, but here’s the thing. How do I know you’re telling me the truth, Armin? After all, with the hunts that were happening back then, it had to make you guys pretty mad, right?  Mad enough to-”

“Stop.” Armin’s voice was calm, but his eyes conveyed something else entirely. “How can you speak so callously… You want to know what this looks like to me, Eren? Your “people” raided our homes, carried off our brothers and sisters, to do who knows what to them, and all we could do was wait.  Helplessly, for some act of mercy, where perhaps the ones we lost would be returned to us unharmed; or, in death, at the very least. I’m sure you know which version of “mercy” the people of your village showed us.”  

“Armin...I’m sorry, I-”

“I’m not finished. Then, years later, you try to bring me ashore against my will and then accuse my people of crimes we did not commit!” His voice had been growing louder throughout the conversation: now, he was nearly yelling.  

Eren said nothing. He felt deeply ashamed, though he didn’t want to admit it aloud. They let the silence build between them for a while.  Overhead, he heard gulls screeching. The sun was now fully risen- its light had begun to peek over the cliffs. The morning chill still clung to Eren’s skin like a film, worsened by the fact that he was completely soaked. He heard Armin breathe heavily in quick, angry little huffs. He waited until it slowed before speaking again.  

“I can’t change what happened. None of this is fair, not what my village did to your people, not the fact that I lost my Dad. I wish I was one of those people who knew what to say to makes things better, but I’m not.  But I am sorry I spoke to you that way. I shouldn’t of accused you like that without any proof.”  

Eren grasped the irony of the situation. Just an hour ago, he was planning on capturing the boy and forcing him to reveal his secrets. Now, he was apologizing to him, hoping that he’d decide to stay and speak with him some more.  

Armin sat silently, his hands drawing Eren’s coat tighter around himself. His eyes were vacant, but no longer did they hold anger, so Eren took that as good sign.  

“Hey, Armin...” The boy glanced up at him, eyeing him coolly.  

“Why did you want to come to land? You know, what made you want to see it? And, how come you can-” Eren gestured clumsily at Armin’s legs. “You know? I didn’t think that was a common thing mer-people can do.”  

“It’s not.” Armin raised his head, staring up at the sky with half-lidded eyes. “Mer-folk  _ can _ grow legs, it’s true. But only rarely, on full moon nights. And seldom do any of us attempt to do so. We’re wary enough of humans as it is, so it’s an ability that goes unused, for the most part.”

“Okay, but I’m still confused. It’s broad daylight, the full moon isn’t for another two weeks, yet here you are.”  

Armin licked his lips. He was beginning to notice that they felt a bit dry- another new sensation for him. “Ever since I was small, I’ve always had a fascination for life here on land. What sorts of people there are, what they eat, how they live, what their families are like, the types of animals that live here...you name it, I wanted to know about it.”

He paused slightly. “Now, as you can imagine, this sort of thinking didn’t go over well with the people of my tribe. Naturally, I stopped speaking of these things after....after we lost many of our people, but they remembered my interest in it. Outside my family, they certainly never let me forget it. You see, having an interest in these things, once it was considered unusual and dangerous...but after the raids, it became traitorous.” Armin rubbed his arm, as if to sooth some kind of invisible wound. “I put up with this for some time. But soon I approached the age when members of our tribe have the option of leaving. At eight, I was now old enough to hunt on my own. It was then that my mother, sensing my confusion about which path I should take, revealed the truth to me.”  

Eren was completely enthralled. He held his breath, waiting for the boy to continue.

“She was barely my age when she met him.  He was a human man, a sailor, whose nets had accidentally ensnared her. She was terrified, she told me, but he spoke kindly to her, even though she couldn’t understand him. His fellow crewmembers intended to bring her to shore, probably to sell her, but after night fell he snuck past the sleeping guards and set her free.”

A small smile appeared on his lips. “She followed the ship back to port, hoping for another glance at the mysterious sailor who had saved her life. She told me that she knew following him to land a week later on the full moon was incredibly stupid and dangerous, but that’s love for you I guess. She wanted to....  _ thank  _ him, for saving her life.”

Eren blushed. He knew where  _ that _ obviously lead to....

Armin continued. “She slipped away before dawn and returned to the sea. Not long after, she came to the realization that she was pregnant. Before I was born, she made the decision to keep my heritage a secret, fearing what the others would do to me if they found out. I was obviously shocked at this news, but part of me was relieved at the same time.” Armin glanced wistfully toward the open water. “It certainly explained why I never fit in very well, especially compared to my other siblings.”

“So that, Eren, is why I can change shape at any time.” Armin let out a breath. “It feels good to tell someone that. I’ve had to hide it for so long...”

“Christ, Armin, you’ve got quite the… I don’t even know what to say...”

Armin laughed. “It’s alright. I wasn’t expecting you to say anything, I know how it sounds. Unlike you, I’ve had years to accept the reality of this situation.”  

Eren quirked his mouth slightly. “So this is a getting-in-touch with your roots type of thing? You wanna give being human a go, is that right?”

“Something like that. I’ve decided I need learn to accept both parts of myself. I know that asking this of you is a lot, and I don’t expect you to do it for free. So here’s what I suggest- you help me, show me what living a human life is truly like, and in return, I’ll help you find out what happened to your father.” 

Eren’s eyes widened in shock. “But I thought you didn’t know anything about it? How can you be so sure that we’ll find anything? Both our village and Inishmore launched thorough investigations following the disappearances. What makes you think you’ll find anything more than they did?”

Armin gave a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  “Let’s say I have some… Different connections… Ones I doubt your search party did. Even though I would have seen a sunken ship if there was one, let alone three, that doesn’t mean there was no evidence left behind at all. It will take a while for me to cover all the territory along that route, but that’s still where I’d suggest we start, if we-”

“Armin.” Eren’s voice cut through.  

“Hm?”

Eren was smiling softly, but his eyes were terribly sad. “Thank you...even if we don’t find anything at all, the fact that another person believes that I might... It means a lot to me.”

_ There’s not a single dishonest thing about this boy,  _ Armin thought.  _ Even his emotions are written so plainly on his face…  _ He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulders. He could feel him stiffen for a moment in surprise, but he quickly relaxed into the embrace with a sigh.  

“It’s alright Eren, no need to cry.”

“I was not!”

“Oh, just some seawater in your eye?”

“Yep, that’s right.”

Armin chuckled. Pulling away, he pointed to Eren’s floating wooden deathtrap behind them. “If that’s all you have, then I’m going to recommend we find you a bigger boat to use for the expedition. At least one with a sail. Know where we could find anything like that?”

“Oh… Yeah.”  Eren grimaced. “I actually do have something in mind...”

Eren sighed again.  _ So it’s come to this.... _

  
  
  
  
 

 


	4. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armin arrives at the Jaeger household and begins to learn how exactly one lives on land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is out later than I had hoped...with the recent manga chapter, I've been feeling really down and anxious, and it's hard to write something happy when you're anything but. 
> 
> (Don't worry, this chapter is pretty cute and fluffy bc sadness is not allowed right now, at least not where I can control).

Armin held out his arms unsteadily as he tried to get to his feet.  Eren carefully hovered his hands around the boy in case he fell, eyeing the knife that was still firmly clenched in Armin’s hand.

“Hey, look, I wanna be able to catch you if you fall, but not if I get stabbed in the process.  Think I can get my knife back now?”  Eren asked.  

Armin wobbled slightly, his arms trying desperately to make up the difference.  “....I suppose so.”  He turned the knife around and handed it back to Eren hilt-first.  

Eren accepted the blade, sheathing it back at his side once more.  He tilted his head with a grin.  “As much as I love watching you flail around, I’d prefer getting back to the house sometime before dark.”  

“J-just wait a second! I’ll get the hang of it eventually!” Armin replied shakily, managing to take a few steps on his own.  

Eren shook his head before taking a step forward and scooping Armin into his arms, one arm under his knees while the other circled around his upper back.  Armin made a surprised noise before looking up at Eren in annoyance.  

“This is so unnecessary...not to mention embarrassing.”

Eren grinned, “Sorry about this, but despite your claims you’ll definitely break both of those new legs of yours if you try making it up the path on your own.”

Armin flushed.  He hated being babied like this- he had been on his own since he was eight, after all!  He knew more about being on his own than Eren ever would!

Armin turned his head inward, pressing one side of his face against Eren’s chest while the other was partially hidden by the coat.  He bounced ever so slightly with every step the other boy took, and he was aware of the sound of the waves fading further and further away the longer Eren walked.  His heart hammered in his chest, anxiety welling up inside of him.   _ Is this how mother felt?   _ Armin wondered to himself.  

 

It wasn’t long before they reached the top of the cliff, with Eren’s house standing plainly in sight.   Eren suddenly felt his grip slacken as Armin wiggled out of his grasp, landing on his feet.

Eren reached out a hand to try and steady the boy.  “Hey, what’re you-”  Armin shrugged it off and moved forward.  Eren understood, standing back as Armin made his way to the front door- slowly, but on his own.  

When Armin made it, placing a hand on the front door, Eren quickly walked to his side, turning the knob and pushing the door open, gesturing at Armin to go on ahead.  Armin obliged, entering the kitchen with one hand steadying himself on the wall.  His gaze flickered around the room curiously, taking in his surroundings.   _ A real human house! Amazing! _  Armin thought.  

He took it in.  The walls were painted a warm shade of white, and the window was cracked open slightly, allowing the sea breeze to blow through and disturb the delicate curtains.  It was fairly clean, aside from the dishes left out from Eren’s last meal, a few loose crumbs dotting the wooden countertop.  A table that could seat four sat in the middle of the room, although only one placemat was set out.  In the center of the table was a small glass vase, some wilted yellow flowers sitting in the water.  Armin recognized them as the wild ones he saw growing along the path to the beach.  

Eren smiled, seeing the boy’s blue eyes light up in excitement.  He let Armin explore the kitchen for a while, watching him use the walls and countertops to steady himself as he moved along the space.  He pulled out a chair for himself at the dinner table, taking a seat as the boy opened drawers, cabinets, and peered into shelves, stopping to examine anything that struck his fancy.  

Eren snickered as he watched Armin rifle through absolutely everything he could get his hands on.  It was like watching a nosey child.  

“Hey Armin, you know it’s technically a bit rude to go through people’s stuff without asking, right?”

Armin turned beet red, whipping around so quickly he almost lost his balance.  “It-it is?” 

The boy looked mortified.  Eren got to his feet, still smiling.  “Yeah, but it’s not like I care that much.  No skeletons in my closet.  Just for future reference.”  

Armin visibly deflated.  “Oh...well, thanks, I guess.”  It was going to take some getting used to, he thought.  There were still so many rules and social codes he was going to have to adapt to, and the prospect of messing up and embarrassing himself was rather intimidating.

“It’s no problem, seriously, don’t worry about it.”  Eren placed a hand on the small of Armin’s back, leading him down a corridor until they reached a door at the end of it.  “We’re going to get you some clothes.  You’ll have to borrow mine- they might be a bit too big, but I’m sure I can find something that works.”  

Armin nodded silently.  Though he never really saw the need for clothes, he understood that this was just the beginning of the many unusual sensibilities that land-dwellers had.  

Eren strode across his room, stopping in front of a large armoire before wrenching the doors open.  He clicked his tongue in thought, rummaging through the crowded hangers overloaded with garments of various styles and colors, the likes of which Armin had never seen before.  He craned his neck over Eren’s hunched form, looking curiously to see what the other boy would emerge with.

Eren seemed to have made a decision, as he turned around with a light brown tunic in his arms.  Holding it up to Armin’s frame, he shook his head and dropped it on the floor.  “Way too big”  he muttered to himself, and began his search anew.  

Armin stared at his feet self-consciously.  His body had begun to ache, the various bruises and welts on his skin from Eren’s net only made worse by the jostling from their uphill trek.  

“Ah ha!” Eren cried out suddenly.  He held out a dark blue pullover, and Armin accepted it happily.  It was soft and light- he could already tell he would enjoy wearing this more than the coat, which weighed him down significantly.  Eren kneeled by a drawer at the bottom of the closet, pulling out what appeared to Armin to be a small, thin pair of shorts and black pants.  

“Should I put them on?”  Armin asked, already shrugging out of the coat.  

“Yeah, that’d be-” Eren stopped himself, noticing with the reveal of the boy’s shoulders the thin, painful looking red marks.  He frowned, feeling guilty once again.  “Hold on, maybe you ought to take a bath first.  There’s no point in changing into fresh clothes when you aren’t clean.”  In truth, Eren wanted to get a better look at the boy’s injuries so he could apply salve, and possibly bandages, depending on their severity.  

“A bath?”  Armin echoed, his voice intoning slightly in question.  

Eren nodded quickly before realizing that Armin was waiting for an explanation rather than a confirmation.  “You wouldn’t’ve needed to do this since you already lived in the water, but on land people bathe in a tub to clean off the day’s dirt and wash their hair and stuff.”  

Armin cocked his head.   _ Well, you learn a new thing every day, I suppose, _ he thought to himself.  “Alright, show me what I need to do.”  

“Right.” Eren grabbed him by the hand, leading the other boy into the adjoining bathroom.  Armin noticed various multi-colored bottles adorning the shelf, as well as white slanted objects with metal bits that he didn’t have names for.  Light filtered through in rainbow hues from a small stained glass window that sat on the wall above the tub.  Eren kneeled down and turned a metal knob, and right before Armin’s eyes water began to pour from it.  It burbled in a continuous stream, and Eren would periodically put his hand under it, adjusting the knob until at last he pulled his hand away quickly.  “That’s plenty hot,” he muttered to himself.  When the water filled the tub about halfway, Eren shut off the faucet and turned to the boy.

“You can get in now, it’s ready.”  

Armin dropped the coat to the floor, for good this time, his new clothes sitting on a shelf next to them.  Gingerly, he tested the bath with a toe before stepping in completely, sinking into the water.  It was the hottest water he’d ever been in, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  It was rather soothing, actually, and he felt his muscles relax as he breathed out slowly, eyes closed, his arms wrapped around his knees.  

Eren sighed with relief.  The welts didn’t look too bad- he did want to put something on them though, if nothing else than to make Armin more comfortable.  

“Hold on a second.”  Eren got to his feet, opening a cabinet with one hand and rooting around inside it with the other, until his fist closed around the bottle he was looking for.  He reached back in, pulling a small yellow bar of some kind, as well as a small white tube of something.  

Armed with his supplies, Eren kneeled back down beside the tub.  “Okay, I’m gonna show you how to do this so that you won’t need my help in the future.  Got it?”

“Got it,” he replied.

“Also, I’m gonna put something on those marks. It’ll help with the pain and make them fade faster.”  He held up the small tube, showing it to Armin.  “Sound good?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“Okay,” Eren reached down to grab the bar.  “You have to get this wet- it’s called soap, and then rub it on to clean yourself off.”  He passed it to Armin.

The blond boy dunked the soap in the water, but as soon as he withdrew his hand, the bar in question went flying up and out of his grasp, splashing back down in his lap.  

Eren laughed.  “Yeah, it’s slippery alright. Here, let me-” He reached down into the water and grabbed the soap, lathering it between his hands and pressing it to Armin’s back.  

Armin jumped slightly, the cool touch startling him.  

Eren continued to work, moving from his back to his shoulders, then down his arms.  It went on like this for a while, and Armin drooped his head, allowing his bangs to cover his face.  He felt peculiar, and he knew why. Though Eren was taking special care not to touch him in areas that might make him uncomfortable, this was still the first real contact he’d had with another person since he left his tribe eight years ago. One the one hand, it undoubtedly felt good, but it also reminded him of things he’d rather not think about.

When he was small, his eldest sister, Muirin, used to run her hands through his hair and along his back as she sang to him whenever he came to her, upset about one thing or another. He always loved the way her voice sounded, comforting and lovely.  Even among merfolk, she was especially renowned for her song. He remembered that, back then, he had become so attached this time together that he would start coming to her for the smallest of inconveniences, adding grandiose dramatics to try and embellish the truth.  She undoubtedly saw right through him, he was sure, but she always laughed and obliged him anyway.  

She was the best friend he ever had, and he missed her with a pain that twisted into his heart like a dagger.

Eren moved to washing Armin’s hair, taking note of the boy’s silence, but deciding not to press the issue. His eyes were farway and sad- a look Eren was intimately familiar with.  

“I’m going to wash the shampoo out now, okay?” Eren said, breaking Armin’s reverie.  

Armin glanced up at him absentmindedly.  “Oh, alright.”

Taking a pitcher that sat on the side of the tub, Eren filled it with water before hovering it above the crown of the boy’s head.  “Close your eyes.”

Armin did as Eren said, feeling the warm water rush down his face, wiping at his eyes anyway. Eren repeated the motion a few more times to make sure all the shampoo was rinsed out before helping the boy to his feet, offering him a towel to wrap around his waist.  

Now seated on a stool, Armin sat patiently as Eren mussed up his hair, drying it with a smaller towel. He laughed as Eren made an absolute mess of it in exaggeration, making sure the blond strands stood up in every direction possible.  

After that, Eren reached for the bottle of ointment, motioning for Armin to face forward while he applied it to his back.  The rope marks were red and raised, giving the boy’s skin a slight pattern where they had tightened around him.  As gently as he could he rubbed the lotion in, muttering quiet apologies whenever Armin flinched.  Motioning for Armin to turn around, he did the same thing to the front of him.  “Okay,” Eren said finally.  “You’re good to go.”

With Eren’s (possibly unneeded) help, Armin pulled the sweater over his head and finished dressing himself, turning around in a circle before stopping in front of Eren.  “So? How do I look?”

Eren made a “come here” gesture with his pointer finger.  “Not quite.”  Patting the space in front of him on the floor, Armin sat down, his back facing the other boy. Tucking Armin’s hair behind his ears, Eren gently ran a comb through the blond locks, carefully detangling any snarls he came across. He took extra care to make sure he wasn’t pulling too hard, watching as the damp hair went from a tangled mess to a soft, smooth finished product.  He leaned forward slightly, the boy’s fresh, clean scent overwhelming his senses.  

Realizing what he had been doing, Eren leaned back quickly, an obvious blush reaching from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. He continued to comb through Armin’s hair despite there being nothing left to untangle, buying some time to compose himself.  _  What the hell was that?  _ Eren thought furiously.  

While Eren was lost in his own thoughts, Armin felt the weight of his exhaustion hit him. His eyes felt so heavy, he could barely keep them open....he wondered if Eren would let him take a nap, at least.  

“Hey, Eren...” Armin said softly.

“Huh? Wha- Oh, yeah, what’s up?” Eren fumbled with his words.  

Armin turned his head, glancing back at Eren. “I’m feeling really tired all of a sudden, would you mind if I laid down for a bit?”  

Eren was surprised at the boy’s question for a moment before remembering that, oh yeah, merfolk slept during the day, and that this morning he had provided a sleeping Armin with a very interesting wake-up call....

Getting to his feet, Armin followed Eren back to his bedroom.  Sleepily, he thought about how quickly he’d adjusted to walking on land.  He felt rather proud of himself, if he was honest.  

“Where do you want me to sleep?” Armin asked.

Eren scratched his head. “You can take my bed. It’s all we’ve got to use, so the both of us will have to share it at night. It’s pretty big though, so I wouldn’t worry about it.”

The former statement was untrue. There was in fact another bed in the house, but the bed, and the room down the hall by extension, had remained untouched and unopened by Eren since his mother passed years ago.  He wasn’t about to change that.  

Armin moved to lie down, and Eren tossed a “be right back!” over his shoulder to look for more blankets in the linen closet.

By the time he came back, Armin was already fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.  With a grin, Eren noticed that he hadn’t even bothered (or known) to crawl underneath the covers, instead electing to lie on top of them.  

He placed the folded blankets at the foot of the bed, taking a seat near the edge so as not to disturb his guest. Armin’s hair, still damp, fanned out over the pillow like a halo. His hands were folded on top of his chest; his eyes fluttered behind dark lashes.  Carefully, he took one of the blankets, fanning it out it the air before setting it gently over top the sleeping boy.  He took his leave then, padding softly to the kitchen to fix some lunch- it was almost that time already, to his surprise.

 

Armin slowly returned to awareness, his eyes giving a few lazy blinks before opening fully.  There was a gritty sort of feel around his eyes, so he rubbed that them with one hand.  Sitting up, he noticed a red woolen blanket had been laid overtop of him while he slept.  He gave a small smile before his attention was captured elsewhere.  He sniffed the air.  What was that smell?

Eren whistled as he worked, giving the pan a bit of a shake to spread the oil around while he cooked the fish inside it.  He had already mashed and heated some potatoes, which sat in a bowl on the dining table.  He had even added some butter, a luxury in this day.   Though he would never admit it, he wanted Armin to be impressed with the food on land.  He wasn’t sure why, but the way the boy’s eyes lit up with joy...he wanted to see that sight again.

He heard footsteps behind him, turning around to see Armin standing in the doorway, the blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape.  His eyes still drooped with sleep, and he gave out a silent yawn as he approached Eren.

“What’re you doing?” The boy asked, peering at the stove. “Is that food?”

“Yep! I thought you might be hungry after all that’s happened today.  I know I am.”  Eren gave the fish a small flip with the spatula, cooking the other side.  “Go ahead and sit down, it’ll be ready soon.”  

Remembering how Eren had done it before, Armin pulled the chair by the top, dragging it forward and taking a seat, both legs tucked underneath him.  

Eren continued to work on lunch, aware of the other boy’s stares directed at him.  He glanced back quickly.  The boy was yawning once more, a small fist rubbing at his eye.  His bed head stuck up in every direction.

The sizzling and popping sounds from the pan grabbed his attention once more.  “Ah, looks like it’s finished!”

Eren grabbed two plates from the cabinet, easing the fish onto it before cutting it in half and putting the second portion onto the other platter.  Laying it down on the table, he went back to the counter and filled two glasses with water, placing one in front of Armin.  “On land, you have to drink enough water or you’ll feel weak.”  

“Okay.” Armin nodded solemnly, picking up the glass.  Eren watch curiously as he started to drink...and drink...and drink.  

“Hey, Armin, don’t gulp it down like that!  You’ll cough on it.”  Eren shook his head.  “Well, at least start eating. Let me know if you’re still hungry after-”

With Eren’s permission given, Armin grabbed the fish with both hands, aiming to take a bite out of it. He had noticed the two silver instruments at the side of his plate, but, not knowing what they were for, he ignored them and proceeded to eat as he always had.  

Eren was dumbfounded, watching his guest tear into the food like a wolf descending on prey...based off of Armin’s soft spokenness and delicate appearance, he had expecting something similar when it came to the boy’s eating habits...not so.  He raised his eyebrows slightly, watching Armin reach over to grab the spoon that was stuck deep in the potatoes.  Pulling it out, he was about to eat right off the serving spoon until Eren grabbed his wrist.

“Oi, Armin, you know I’m going to use that too, right?”

Armin nodded, his eyes wide.  “Of course. I’ll pass it to you once I’ve finished.”

Eren sputtered.  The nerve of this kid!  But it couldn’t be helped, he supposed.  Maybe this sort of thing is normal for him.  Eren shook his head.  “No, Armin, that’s not what I meant.  Everyone uses the serving spoon, but only to put on your own plate, got it? Then-” Eren picked up the fork next to Armin to demonstrate, “-you eat the food using your own utensils. Nothing that you put your mouth on should go back into everyone else’s food. It’s considered impolite.”

Armin flushed.  He’d made another mistake again...he was getting rather annoyed with all these pointless rules, if he was honest with himself.  He picked up the fork, watching Eren’s movements closely as the boy spooned potatoes onto his plate.  When Eren dipped into the food with his fork, Armin did the same.  He imitated the slow way in which Eren chewed his food before swallowing.  

When Eren reached over for his knife, he watched Armin’s hand, his gaze still on Eren, move over as well.  He picked up the knife.  Armin picked up his knife.  Eren set it down, narrowing his eyes.  “Are you copying me?” He asked.

“Yes.” Armin replied shortly.  “Don’t you want me to learn your way of doing things?”

“Ah,” Eren scratched his head. “Yeah...but lemme ask, what was your way of doing things? Didn’t you ever use tools, you know, to eat with?”

“Yes, these.” Armin held up both of his hands.  

He snorted.  “Well, okay.  That’s another thing we have to go over.  If it’s too big to fit in your mouth in one piece, you have to cut it into smaller ones, like this.” Eren demonstrated, forking his meat in place before slicing it with the knife and putting it in his mouth.

Armin replicated the movement, still feeling like all this trouble was unnecessary...but if he wanted to blend in with land culture, he supposed it had to be this way.  

After lunch, Eren noted that, despite the interesting day they’d had so far, there was still more work to be done.  “If I don’t go fishing today, that’ll be the second day with no catches, and if I don’t get a good catch, I can’t go into town and trade for supplies.”

“Go into town?” Armin piped up excitedly. “So what you’re saying is that if you catch a lot of fish, we can also go into town? As in today?”

Eren coughed. “Erm, yeah, but in all honesty I don’t think we’ll have the time.  Typically it takes me all day to catch anything worth bringing in, and I haven’t been having the best luck lately...”

“Say no more!”  Armin exclaimed.  “If it’s fishing help you need, I can contribute.  Merfolk are the fastest swimmers in the sea, and I've been hunting since I was six.” 

“You don’t have to earn your keep, you know. You’re helping me already, remember?”

Armin shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. “No. You’ve already provided me with much kindness- I absolutely won’t become a burden to you.”

Eren thought on this for a moment.  It didn’t look like Armin was going to change his mind.  Standing up abruptly, the chair made a scraping noise as it was pushed backwards.  Grinning, he replied, “well, what are we waiting for?”


	5. The Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren and Armin work as a team for the first time, and Armin surprises Eren in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like 1000 years- I swear I'll be better about it now that school is out. At any rate, here's chapter 5 :)

_Eren turned the kitchen door, opening it with a creak.  “Mom, I’m home!” He called out, giving the empty room a brief survey before heading toward the cupboard, rooting around for a snack.  After feeling around the dusty compartment his fist closed around a small bag, its contents filled with the sweet dried fruit that he was so fond of.  Taking a handful, he set the open bag on the counter and wandered around in search of his mother.   “Mom?” He asked out loud, padding down the narrow hallway and pushing open her bedroom door.  He frowned.  The bed was unkempt; a pillow laid forgotten on the floor, the covers, halfway pulled off, piled themselves on the floorboards.  Eren hadn’t believed that his mother had stayed home that day, as he remembered her pinched, tired face as she sent him off to Hannes’ home with a kiss and a tired smile._

_A wet, hacking cough broke the silence, originating from the adjoining bathroom.  “Mom?” Eren turned the doorknob, peering inside.  She had her back to him, hunched over the sink.  Her skin a deathly pallor, hair plastered with sweat.  He noticed a small amount of blood cupped in her hand before she thrust the offending palm underneath the running faucet._

_Eren felt a cold stab of fear.  He knew she had been feeling sick lately, but his absence from home as of late had prevented him from noticing the severity._

_Carla’s hands clenched the rim of the sink with a grip that painted her knuckles white.  The door creaked open further, and Carla looked up with a start into the mirror, past her colorless visage and into the wide eyes of her son, standing stock still behind her.  Wordlessly, she brushed past him, using one hand to steady herself against the walls of the hallway as she gingerly made her way to the bedroom she and his father had once shared.  Moving the covers aside, she lay herself down, sinking into the mattress with the painstaking movements of someone far beyond her years.  Eren padded silently behind her.  It felt surreal, as if he were not watching his mother but a stranger inhabiting her form._

_He paused at the threshold of the bedroom.  It smelled of sickness, a stuffy atmosphere that seemed to permeate everything it touched.  He made his way to the bed, where his mother lay on her side, knees slightly bent, eyes closed tightly.  Her body trembled, and from her lips spilled words whispered too quietly for him to hear._

_He crawled into the bed beside her, pulling her arm around him, encircling himself in her embrace before closing his eyes as well.  If he refused to open them, it was the same as when he would seek refuge in his mother’s arms after another night terror, could hear her voice whisper, asking him if he had a bad dream again, could feel his father’s weight shift around on the other side of the bed, the creak of the mattress as they moved to accommodate him.  His mother was as strong as she always had been, a permanent and immovable force._

_He gripped her hand tightly, ignoring its clamminess.  She was so real to him, real as she had ever been, and he couldn’t picture a reality where that wasn’t true._

_An ugly, hacking cough rang out, breaking Eren’s reverie at once.  Her body contorted inward even more, wracked with the force of her spasms.  Carla gasped in short, anguished rhythms, trying to draw breath into her strained lungs.  She couldn’t breath, he realized with dull horror._

_“Mom!” He screamed, his voice hoarse.  “Hold on, I’ll get help.... Hold on, Hold on...”  He didn’t remember moving his legs, only that he ran faster than ever before in his life, barefooted, bursting out from the front door.  The sunlight stung his eyes, cruel in its beauty and entirely unfit for the desperate events unfolding on earth._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun still rose high in the sky as Eren and Armin set out from the seaside cottage.  The wind whipped around their faces, blowing cool, salt-tinged air from the water below.  Armin closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation on his now-dry skin.  He used to do this as a special treat after a long day chasing schools, when he worked in conjunction with the neighboring dolphins as they clicked and squealed around him, forming a near impassable barrier below, forcing the fish upward and closer to the surface.  Then, he could glide through and pick off as many as he desired before his companions had finished eating their fill and dispersed.  He had remembered feeling rather pleased with himself that day- it wasn’t often that pods passed through this area, and he was glad he was able to take advantage of that while he could.  Fingers gripping the slippery crags, he had hoisted himself on top of it, grunting with effort. Finally reaching the mostly-dry, flattened portion of the rock, he had sank down onto his belly, contented to sun himself as long as the day’s light would allow.  

Armin’s face flushed with the memory.  Because it was then that he had decided to do something very stupid.  He had glanced around his line of vision, propping himself up on his hands to look behind him.  Once he was reassured of the unbroken, lonely expanse of blue surrounding him on all sides, he rolled onto his back, supported by his elbows.  He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest.  Focusing on the warm, rising air and the beating sun, he felt his scales melt away and the feeling of one limb separating into two.  It wasn’t painful, but the experience was bizarre and frightened him a bit.  He changed back after a few minutes, his common sense prevailing over his curiosity.  

He had attempted this a few times before, with varying degrees of success.  The first time he hadn’t been courageous enough to make the move onto solid ground, instead electing to dangle, his upper body raised above water as he gripped a rock for support while his lower half remained submerged.  That...hadn’t gone so well, he thought to himself.  As soon as he had felt the change occur, he let out a barely controlled gasp and slipped from his hold right into the water with a sudden _sploosh._  The water was where Armin was at home, and nothing was more familiar and comforting to him.  Or so he’d thought, for the changes that his body experienced in his change weren’t just limited to his tailfin, to his chagrin.  The salty water had burned his eyes, and he had to shut them to keep out the persistent sting. Not that keeping them open would have been of much help, as the extent of his vision was only cloudy blues and various blobs of unknown origin. This immediate hampering of his underwater vision was coupled with a sudden reduction in his sense of taste- where this sense had previously allowed him to detect prey from miles away, now all he received was mouthfuls of identical salty water.  He suddenly felt an unusual sense of physical urgency- he needed to breath, and fast.  It had shocked him- he had only been underwater for fifteen seconds, when typically he would hold his breath with ease for as many minutes.  He had gurgled gracelessly under the surface, bubbles slipping from his lips where they rose to the surface and popped.  He kicked his legs uselessly, unable to summon anywhere near the amount of power or propulsion like he could from his tail.  He had somehow managed to calm down long enough to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate, feeling a rush of relief overcome him as he felt his legs meld together and his senses return to him.  He looked up, seeing the surface clearly, blinking away the salt-created haze from his vision.  Armin was embarrassingly close to the surface to have been embroiled in a life or death struggle just moments before, a fact that he was well aware of, and burned with shame.  Flicking his tail once, he glided to the surface, breaking it smoothly and filling his lungs with air.  He bobbed there, his eyes just peeking over the surface.  If he ever attempted this again, he thought, he would need to greatly amend his methods.  

Armin presently shook his head.  Back then, he would have never dreamed that he would one day summon up the courage to come ashore like this, let alone speak to a human.  He could scarcely believe it now, if he was honest with himself.  He glanced behind him at Eren, who was watching him curiously.  He knew the other boy didn’t totally trust his ability to walk unaided yet, and that he was poised to spring into action should Armin slip on the damp mossy trail down the cliffside.  He understood Eren’s thoughts, but he still bristled with annoyance at the implication that he needed assistance with something so rudimentary.  

Eren gave his shoulder a bit of a shrug, re-adjusting his pack from where it had been digging into his flesh.  His eyes were glued on Armin’s feet, keeping watch for any wayward turns or losses of balance.  Armin’s feet were bare- as soon as they left the dock, he was going to shift anyway, so he refused Eren’s insistence upon wearing them.  He had conceded on wearing the clothes Eren had laid out for him out of respect for the other boy’s sense of decency, though for those too he saw no purpose.  Eren was still reeling from the events that had occurred that day.  He was curious, intently watching his new houseguest, wondering what was going on in his mind that would result in such a prolonged silence.   _Maybe he just isn’t one for smalltalk._ Eren mused. They reached the bottom of the cliffside with little fanfare.  Armin’s eyes narrowed in response to the sun angling into them.  The sounds from the water were familiar and comforting- the gulls voiced their eager, hungry cries, the waves crashed against the rocky crags, dark and jutting from the beneath the waves, whipping the foamy white froth in a spectacular arc.  Barricaded from these rough waves by the outlying boulders were the shallows, their push and pull feeling almost languid in comparison.  Armin walked close enough to the waves so that they would rush over his feet, the cold providing a pleasant rush as it lapped at his toes.  

“Hey! Are you ready to get going?”  Eren yelled from the dock, already in his boat.  He stood already in the watercraft, using one foot to provide leverage against the dock as he took pause to untie the sailor’s knot.  

“Yeah, sorry.”  Armin hurried over, taking Eren’s extended hand as he lowered himself into the boat, the craft swaying slightly with the added weight.  Pulling the final loop from the mooring, Eren took one of the paddles and used it to push off.  They launched into the gentle waves, Eren lowering both the paddles into the water as he began to row.  Armin sat across from him, cocking his head slightly in curiosity.  With each movement, Eren’s damp bangs would fall into his eyes, and then out again as he would move back to complete the motion. It was fascinating to him; though he possessed a similar body, as did the people of his tribe, he had never seen it utilized in such a peculiar manner.  

Eren looked up from his task, noticing Armin’s gaze burning a hole into him.  The boy was staring at him with an excited expression, one that Eren had noticed eliciting in him several times before.  It was a small smile that quirked one corner of his mouth, his eyes beaming with curious energy.  Eren shook his head, trying not to crack a smile.  He glanced behind him.  “Okay, we’re almost to the edge of the shallows.  I can’t bring her any further than this.”  He patted the side of the aging dinghy fondly.  

“Okay.”  Armin pulled his arms through the holes of the sweater, grappling with it to get it over his head.  Bare from the waist-up, he passed the garment to Eren before slipping out of the pants and underwear as well.  He handed those to Eren too, whose arm was outstretched to receive them already with his face craned to the side and upward, vehemently refusing to look at him in his undressed state.  Armin chuckled.  It was kind of endearing, in a way.  Gripping the side of the boat with both hands, he lowered himself into the water, dangling waist high.  He felt the tugging of his legs as they fused together, his lower section expanding downward and out until he possessed his tail once more.  

“Okay, it’s safe for you to look, Eren”, Armin said teasingly.  Eren glanced down at the blond boy, long tail shining just below the surface, propping himself up onto the edge of the boat with his arms.  Armin tilted his head, a mischievous grin on his face.  “Though, if you think about it, technically I’m still naked.”  

Eren placed a hand over his face and groaned.  “Just get on with it, will you?”  

Armin narrowed his eyes, disappearing underneath the water, but not before slapping the surface with his tail, sending a fair amount of water crashing onto Eren.

“Augh, come on!” The boy protested, pulling his soaked tunic away from his chest, doing his best to wring it out.  He glanced over the side of the boat, using one hand to shield his vision from the sunlight.  There he was!  He noticed the brief flash of Armin’s scales glinting with sunlight before he plunged beneath once again.  He was already a little ways out- past the shallow calmer waters, out where the seas became darker and rougher, past the border of rocks.  Eren wasn’t sure how long he’d have to wait for Armin to find a school and chase it toward him, but he readied his net all the same.  He kept watch, waiting for a signal from Armin that he was in pursuit.  A few minutes went by.  Armin didn’t resurface.  Eren squinted, wondering at what point he should start to worry.  How long could merfolk hold their breath again?  What if he wasn’t coming back?  After all, Eren had just released him- there was nothing forcing him to return if he didn’t want to, aside from his word.  

Suddenly, Eren heard a loud _whack_ from his right side.  He whipped around, just missing Armin, but he could see the disturbance from where he had signaled.  He moved to the other side of the boat, dangling the net just below.  Then, it hit all at once.  A massive school of cod surrounded the boat, Eren hearing the various _thocks_ and _thuds_ as they rammed into the dinghy.  He lowered his net quickly, snagging a hold of some of them, but he wasn’t prepared for the force of the animal’s struggle- their flopping and thrashing threw him back into the boat.  However, Eren’s grip on the sides of the net didn’t loose, and he brought the fish with him.  His net writhed and flopped, contained at least six good sized cod.  He quickly unwound the net, letting the fish flop on the bottom of the boat while he went back for more.  Armin continued the chase, working in several more charges toward the boat, to Eren’s immense satisfaction.  After some time, the floor of Eren’s boat was nearly covered with cod, the boy’s arm’s exhausted from heaving the suckers aboard.  Minutes later, a blond head bobbed to the surface near the boat.

“Hullo.”  Armin smiled, gripping the edge of the boat.  He looked down, grinning when he saw Eren’s catch.  “Not bad.”  

Eren was beaming.  “That was brilliant.  Seriously, this is far more in one hour that I’ve ever caught from an entire day out here on my own.  Thank you, Armin.”

Armin flushed at the praise.  He averted his eyes downward.  “Oh, it’s nothing, this is pretty standard I guess...I mean, I did okay I think, but I could definitely do better next time, I let them get away from me just now...”

Eren leaned over, placing a hand on Armin’s shoulder.  “Don’t sell yourself short.  Thank you.”  Eren glanced up.  It wasn’t late, but the sun was due to set within a few hours, and he wanted to keep to a certain promise that he made.  Eren leaned over, looking at Armin.  “Need a hand?”  

“Oh, um,”  Armin looked at his predicament.  “Yeah...let’s see...could I hold onto you for a second?”

Eren nodded, reaching out his arms and pulling Armin into them, the other boy gripping Eren’s back, his arms about his shoulders.  Armin closed his eyes, selfishly enjoying the physical contact while he changed back.  He was soaked and chilled, but Eren was warm, having sat dry in his boat while the midday sun shone overhead.  “Okay,” he said quietly.  “You can pull me in now.”  Eren nodded, tightening his grip and raising Armin out of the water, making sure he didn’t bump against the side of the boat too hard as he pulled him aboard.  

Now fully human, Armin began to feel the ocean chill and began to shiver.  Eren noticed the slight tremble, quickly digging in his bag for the blanket he had packed.  Settling his hand on a thick, brown, woven piece, he drew it out and wrapped it about Armin’s shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze, and then promptly set about rowing them ashore.  

Reaching the dock, Eren got to his feet.  “Wait here.”  He withdrew the rope from his pack, securing the rope to the moor with a boating knot.  Now mostly dry, Armin stood, letting the blanket fall. He picked up the clothes Eren had leant him and began to redress himself, pulling his arms and head through the sweater holes and pulling the pants up to fasten round his hips.  He set about gathering the now-still cod, placing them into the net while Eren perfected his knot.  

Once they arrived at Eren’s house, he insisted Armin take another bath so that he could wash the salt from his hair and body before they went out.  Armin protested, worrying about having enough time to ready himself and have enough time to adequately enjoy the market before nightfall.  Eren reassured him- the market was open even past sunset, as that was the time when they put out the lanterns, which was a sight to behold in itself, he insisted.  So, while Eren prepared the cod for market, Armin settled into the bath the other boy had drawn for him.  The water was warm, and as soon as Armin sank into it, he felt sleepiness overwhelm his senses.  He still felt the effects of being awake when he would normally be asleep, and in human form he found that he tired considerably faster than he would otherwise.  He blinked slowly.  He wished Eren was here, as he couldn’t remember which bottle did what.  He took it upon himself to smell each bottle, trying to find one that he recognized from earlier.  About three bottles later he found it- a slightly citrus-y, clean scent, one that he remembered vividly, the ghost of Eren’s hands running over his scalp as he closed his eyes in reverie. After a few moments, Armin sighed, picking up the bottle to accomplish the task at hand.  

By the time Armin stepped out of the water, moving to drain the tub, Eren was already finished cleaning and gutting the fish, placing them in a crate for sale.  After dressing, Armin crept to the doorway, watching hungrily.  Swimming at his top speeds this afternoon had worn him out, and he was ravenous.  Eren turned, catching the boy staring longingly at the cod.  

He shook his head, a smile breaking out.  “You want one for the road?”  

Armin nodded quickly.  Eren leaned down, wrapping one one strip of meat in paper before handing it to the boy.  

“Here, if you give me a second, I can cook-”

To his shock and slight disgust, Armin was already tearing into the fish, holding it in his hands and ripping away pieces with his teeth.  Eren stood, his eyes wide, as Armin devoured the barely-chewed meal.  

Noticing Eren’s gaping stare, Armin paused.  “Oh.”  He said quietly.  “Sorry.”  

“N-no, it’s fine. I mean, it’s not like you had fire or utensils down there, ha ha.”  Eren felt a little guilty for passing judgement.  He shrugged.  “Really, as long as it’s just you and me, do what you like, okay?”

Armin nodded shyly.  “Thanks.”

Eren nodded, smiling fondly.  “Okay, I’m just about done here.  Are you ready to head into town?”  

“Yes!”  Armin burst, louder than he had intended to.  

Eren grinned, box in hand, opening the front door with the other.  “After you.”


End file.
